I Can't Lose You, Not Like This
by Mist Emoun Tains
Summary: Voldermort has attacked. The final battle is underway, and Ron and Hermione refuse to let Harry face Voldermort alone. But when something happens to Hermione, what will Ron do? So much better than it sounds! Please please please r and r!


Hey! I've been meaning to put this up for a while. It's just been sitting in my notebook for a few months. I really really really like it, and I hope you do! Please review and tell me what you think afterwards!  
  
He told us not to follow, but we did. You can't expect us to just let him march off to face Voldermort alone. What sort of friends would we be? He said we didn't know what we were doing, but we did. We knew perfectly well we might never come back.  
  
And so we reached the clearing, Harry forced Ron and I to stay back in the bushes. Do you know how hard it is to sit back and watch one of your best friends battling with the equivalent of death, unable to do anything? Well, we weren't suppose to do anything...  
  
Harry had been disarmed; his wand was three or four feet behind him. As quickly and cautiously as he could, he turned around to reach for it. Voldermort saw his split-second chance to destroy his enemy, the famous Harry Potter, the boy who had lived, my best friend. That's when I interfered.  
  
I knew very well I could not defeat Voldermort. Only Harry could, and if he lost... well... I try not to envision it. If Voldermort was going to curse someone, it could not be Harry.  
  
Voldermort raised his wand mercilessly aiming to put an end to Harry's life, to all the opposition that stood in his way. Harry was still a foot from his wand. Harry was the only one who could defeat this evil. Not Ron. Not me. Just him. Voldermort probably saw the world under his control for that split second as he stood there with his grin that was so evil it made me want to die. Voldermort probably saw himself killing Harry. The only thing he didn't see, was me.  
  
Everything was in slow motion. I saw Voldermort's hideous mouth open as he began to say the curse. I looked at Ron one last time. I stood up. It was now or never. I ran at full speed. I had to take the curse for Harry; I had to die for him. The world could live without me, but the world couldn't live without him. I saw it flying towards me. I could see the shocked look on Voldermort's face. "Harry!!" I screamed, hoping to get his attention so Voldermort couldn't try again.  
  
I could see Ron starting to run this way, screaming. "No!!" I heard him shout. Why didn't he just hide? Please don't let him die as well... Then it hit me. Somehow part of it missed me, but Harry managed to miss it the rest. What kind of curse had Voldermort used?  
  
And then I was down. The curse had flung be back about twenty feet to the edge of the clearing. I was dead, but I was alive. I could see nothing, but I could see everything around me. I was more aware of everything. Voldermort's curse hadn't killed me, but it had left me in a state that rivaled a dementor's kiss.  
  
I could hear Ron screaming. I heard him shout some desperate curse, and then I heard the worst sound I've ever heard. It was the most haunting, the most frightening sound. I heard Ron fall.  
  
Ron was gone! He was dead! He was dead, gone just like that! And I was here, stuck in this half-life. Was Ron caught here too? Come on Harry. Defeat Voldermort for me. Defeat him for Ron.  
  
Everything after that was a blur. It seemed slow, yet fast. I could hear screaming, and different curses being placed. I was still there, as in alive, when the Order finally arrived. I was there when they combined their magic with Harry's, making him more powerful for that one curse he needed, the one curse to end all of our misery. I was there when Harry defeated Voldermort once and for all. I was there when Arthur and Molly Weasley screamed at the sight of their sons mangled body. They ran to him; Lupin ran to me. I would have screamed too, if I hadn't been half dead.  
  
I was there when Ron came around, his parents crying out with joy. I heard the first weak word come out of his mouth. "Hermione..." I could sense him somehow managing to reach me, and when he did he threw himself over me with all of his strength.  
  
I could see him, but I could not. I could finally feel his arms around me, but I could feel nothing at all. My body had given out, but my soul still lived on. "Hermione..." said Ron crying. "Hermione, wake up! Please, Hermione... Oh gosh, NO!" he screamed. "I can't lose you! Not like this..."  
  
"I'm still here!" I wanted to yell. Ron began to cry into my shoulder. "No... wake up...Hermione, please... I love you Hermione... I know I never got to tell you, but I do! I love you! I love you and you'll never know."  
  
"I love you too, Ron!" I wish he could have heard me. "I love you too!"  
  
"Gosh, no—Hermione, please—don't be..." Ron couldn't bring himself to say it.  
He couldn't say I was dead. It couldn't be real.  
  
I could feel his tears soaking through my clothes, warming my shoulder. I felt his hand running through my hair. Gosh, why did this have to happen? Why now? Why at all? Why can't I live?  
  
Slowly I felt his lips softly brushing against my cheek. He was so warm. "Hermione..." Slowly his warmth began to spread through my body, from my cheeks, down through my arms, and down to my toes.  
  
Flash! In less than a second my eyes shot open observing the people around me. Gasps came from their mouths. "Ron..." I managed to squeak out his name as my head rolled to the side, my hand reaching for him.  
  
Sniffling, he lifted his head. Joy surged through him at the sight of my open eyes. Immediately he threw his arms back around me and began to cry tears of joy. "I love you. I love you so much." He said softly into my ear.  
  
"I love you too." I said, tears wildly streaming down my face. I wrapped my arms around him with what little strength existed in me.  
  
"I was so afraid you were...you were..."  
  
"Dead?" At that Ron began to cry even more. "I know."  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever. I would have—"  
  
"Shhh... I'm here now, Ron. I'm here to stay."  
  
So there it is! Did I achieve my goal of tears? Should I put up the last chapter? Or leave it at that? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories! 


End file.
